Coffee & Then Some
by r2roswell
Summary: Takes place during 5x01, 'After the Storm'. What if Martha had shown up minutes before? This is my small take on that. If you guys want more let me know and I'm more than happy to continue!
1. Beckett's Contemplation

**1. Beckett's Contemplation**

* * *

Nine hours. That was how long Beckett had been with him. Nine hours since she had shown up in his doorway after spending an hour prior to that at their swing set in the park, contemplating her life and what she really wanted and what she really wanted was him: the man who had unexpectedly shown up in her life four years ago, the man who had turned her logical world upside down and the man whom she had suppressed all desire for until life had forced her to make a choice.

Beckett looked in the direction of the bedroom where Castle was still sleeping. She had gotten up just minutes earlier, dressed in only one of her shirts. As she stood in the kitchen, lit only by the light of the rising sun, waiting for the coffee to brew, she thought back to every moment from last night.

She could still feel the sensation of his hands over her body. She could feel his hands touching her gunshot scar between her breast and later the surgical scar on the side of her abdomen, two places that were more sensitive than other areas on her skin.

They had locked their mouths together in a synchronized motion. They had kissed once before while under cover but this, the moment when Beckett had shown up at his place and truly kissed him, that was their first real kiss and they both knew it. Their first kiss had been amazing but it couldn't compare to the new memory they now shared. It had become a commitment sealed by their lips and the way their tongues had brushed inside each other.

It seemed crazy now to Beckett why she had waited so long. She had been with other men but hadn't loved any of them. She and Castle had proved that love to each other on more than one occasion throughout the course of the night. No man could compare to Castle, she was certain of it after having had experienced her first orgasm in her entire sex life. Though orgasms weren't something that could be directly controlled it was something that had excited both her and Castle and why she trusted him completely, the fear completely erased. Beckett had never concerned herself with being physically compatible with a man but the fact that she was with Castle only made her want him that much more. This one time wasn't enough for her and she doubted on some level if there would ever be a time when she would get enough of him but given her euphoric feeling now it was highly doubtful.

Beckett was now filling up the first coffee cup when she quickly looked up as she heard a key in the door.

"Richard, I'm home," Martha announced. "Darling we need to talk."

Beckett froze as Martha looked in her direction seeing her stand behind the counter, her hair frizzled and wearing only a white shirt that seemed too big for her.

"Katherine," said Martha sounding very surprised.

"Martha, I uh-," Beckett started unsure of what she could say.

"Mother," Castle said coming out of the bedroom in nothing but a sheet wrapped around his body like a toga.

Martha looked at her son and then at Beckett.

"I thought you were in the Hamptons," Castle said confused as to why she was home.

Martha quickly composed herself, saving her shock for later. "Ah yes, well-,"

Martha turned to look at Alexis. Alexis looked at her dad and then at Beckett.

"Alexis are you hung over," Castle asked seeing the bags under his daughter's eyes and how she seemed to be a little out of it.

Alexis brought her hand to her head responding to the headache she was having. "Guess now I know why you didn't answer your phone," she said as she made her way to the couch.

Martha looked at both her son and his new love interest. She knew her son loved Katherine but considering this seemed to be a new development in their relationship she wasn't sure what they were at this moment.

"Maybe we should deal with this when you're both properly clothed. It would be less awkward," said Martha.

"No it wouldn't," said Alexis, "Ow."

Beckett blushed and Castle looked down at himself and then at Beckett who looked quite sexy in his shirt. Beckett filled the second cup with the coffee. She knew it was pointless, the hotness of it having gotten cold but she took the cups anyways. She felt dreadfully exposed as she crossed the fifteen some feet to Castle's bedroom. Unlike him he at least was covered. She had nothing to cover her legs and she wasn't wearing her bra or panties underneath the shirt.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _

_According to some research I discovered, only 25% of women will experience actual orgasms during sex. It's a lot more prevelant in men. _

_So given that small percentage I thought it would sound better that despite all of the partners Beckett may have had in the past, there would be a greater chance of her not experiencing an orgasm from those sexual partners. It doesn't mean a woman is less excited during sex depending on the partner. It just goes to show that the human body is wacked and sometimes we have no control over how it will react to certain situations. _

_In terms of the story I just thought it would be a beautiful thing if she did experience her first orgasm with the man she was destined for so that's some overly romantic notion on my part. ;^) _


	2. Not Wham-Bam

**2. Not Wham-Bam**

* * *

"I am so sorry," Castle said to Beckett when it was only the two of them in the bedroom. "That was-,"

"Awkward, mortifying, take your pick."

"Out of the blue, unforeseen," Castle said thinking of other words to describe the encounter. "I swear we were supposed to have the apartment to ourselves."

Beckett walked over to Castle and tugged a little on the sheet. "Graduation parties go awry, I get it. I was Alexis' age too once."

Castle moved back some of Beckett's hair on her left side and then moved his hand down to the shirt lowering it to reveal her shoulder and upper forearm.

"Still, can you blame me for being selfish if I wanted it to be just us?"

He moved down to her chest where he unbuttoned one of the buttons.

Beckett smiled, "Never." She again tugged at the sheet, this time near his penis where she let her hand linger. "But as much as I'd love to be selfish with you, you've got a kid out there who needs her dad."

Castle sighed, "Yeah you're probably right." He looked up at Beckett, "You're staying though right?"

The question caught Beckett off guard. She hadn't exactly planned on staying now that Castle's family was back.

"You want me to," she asked.

"Of course unless this was a wham-bam thank you man kind of thing."

"Is that what you think this was," Beckett asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I hope not but part of me can't help but wonder if this was part of a moment of crisis."

Beckett nodded. She could understand why he would think that. She had come to him with a clear mind but a bit damaged having nearly met her death by falling off a ledge and then quitting her job.

She reached for him, locking her arms around her waist, the sheet dropping to the floor. She could feel his penis beneath her shirt near her legs. She then tiptoed to reach up to him and he leaned down to meet her. Beckett found his lips, their mouths parting so they could enter each other. After a moment Beckett released him but he had not released her, their bodies attached as one as he had made his way inside her while she kissed him.

"That's not what this is about," she said to him. "Not for me."

Castle smiled, "Good me neither. So then you'll stay."

"I'll stay."


	3. The Lover's Daughter

**3. The Lover's Daughter**

* * *

Castle and Beckett both emerged from the room, Beckett wearing the clothes she had worn when she arrived last night.

Martha, who was seated next to Alexis on the couch, looked at them pleased to see them both dressed not that it had bothered her either way. She had seen her son in some frisky situations before.

"Well," said Martha, "Guess I don't have to ask how your night went."

Beckett looked up at Castle. "I'll make us some coffee."

"Got anything stronger," Alexis asked.

Castle and Beckett both smiled at each other, Castle feeling happy that his daughter was reaching out to Beckett.

"I have just the thing," Beckett replied.

In her wild days Beckett had become all too familiar with hangover cures. While she attended to the morning beverages Castle walked over and knelt in front of his daughter.

She waited for him to say something but he didn't so she looked up at him. Castle had a huge grin on his face.

"What?" Alexis asked.

"I'm just cherishing this moment. It's your first hangover Alexis. I'm slightly disappointed but a little bit proud as odd as that may sound."

"But I'm the responsible one remember? I shouldn't have let it get so out of hand. It was stupid."

"Yes well you just graduated so you and your friends are all allowed to be stupid on this one special occasion."

Alexis looked at her father. Beckett came over to them. She stood on Castle's left side near where Alexis' head was resting on the arm rest of the couch.

"Not helping Castle," she said to him and then focused her attention on Alexis. "Aspirin for the headache and drink this."

Alexis took them, "Thanks Detective Beckett."

"You're welcome."

Alexis swallowed the two pills first and then took a sip of the hangover concoction. "Ugh what's in that?"

"If I tell you," said Beckett, "you probably won't drink it."

Alexis nodded and drank more of the horrid liquid.

"So are you going to ground me now," Alexis asked when she looked up at her father.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I screwed up," said Alexis.

Castle looked at Beckett who had a hand resting on his shoulder. He then turned back to his daughter.

"Unfortunately my days of grounding you are up. Legally I can't, so anything you do is all on you now."

"I don't know how you and Grams can stand this. From now on I'm never letting it get out of hand again."

Castle smiled and leaned over to place a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"That's my girl. In the mean time try and hang in there."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_So you guys tell me, should I continue the story?_


	4. Detective

**Author's Note: **

_I know the chapters are very short but they're meant to be that way. _

_That's the way the story is writing itself and if I add more than what they tell me it doesn't work right._

* * *

**4. Detective**

* * *

About a minute later there was a loud knock on the door. Castle and Beckett both had a look of panic on their faces and Beckett thought it was best to make herself scarce while Castle went to go open the door. He was surprised to see Ryan standing there.

"Ryan," he said a little too loud to alert Beckett who was hiding behind the door to his room.

"Hey Castle," he said sounding worried, "This is the last place I would check given your fallout with Beckett but have you seen her by any chance?"

"Have I seen Beckett? No, no why would I have seen Beckett?"

"Why are you acting so weird?"

"No weirder than usual."

"No still weird," said Ryan. "Anyways I tried to call her but she wouldn't pick up either her cell or house phone so I dropped by her place but she wasn't home. Her dad hasn't seen her either."

"Sorry haven't seen her but thanks for dropping by."

With no regard to Castle standing in his way and about to shut the door in his face, Ryan made his way inside. He looked around the room and stopped when his eyes found items that belonged to Beckett, a watch and ring on the side table near the couch which Beckett had removed the night before so they wouldn't get in the way of her love making with Castle.

Ryan looked at Castle and the man knew he had been caught.

"I thought you said she wasn't here."

"Those things," Castle said noticing the items as well.

"Yeah those," Ryan said as he crossed his arms and looked at his friend with amusement. "Do you know of any other woman who has a wedding ring and a man's watch?"

"Well Beckett never takes them off so they couldn't be hers."

Ryan had caught him. He smiled, "I never said Beckett. I said 'she'."

From behind the door of her hiding spot, Beckett banged her head.

"What was that?" Ryan asked hearing the noise.

Castle pressed his lips tightly. "What was what?"

"I thought I heard-,"

Castle placed a hand on Ryan's shoulder. "You believe in ghosts Kevin? I'll let you in on a little secret, this place is haunted."

"Oh for heaven's sake," said Martha. "I'm sorry but you're not gonna be able to write your way out of this one kiddo."

Beckett knew that Martha was right. She knew Ryan and like a cop he had ways of detecting what was going on. Beckett knew the risk she would be taking but then she thought it wasn't a real risk at all. It wouldn't matter who it got back to since there was no job left for her.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and made her way to stand near Castle.

Ryan looked at her and then at Castle, his eyes widening. "Oh," was all he could say.


	5. Can't Go Back

**5. Can't Go Back**

* * *

Ryan looked at Beckett's jewelry and then at his friends.

"Ryan this is not what it looks like," Beckett said trying to think of some excuse as to why she would be at Castle's at seven in the morning.

"Yes it is," Alexis called out.

Castle laughed nervously. "Go back to drinking your mud," he said to her and then to Ryan, "she's a bit hung over."

"Hung over, not stupid," Alexis shot back, "Ow."

"Ryan-," Beckett said his name unsure of what to say next.

Ryan nodded with a smug look on his face, "No I think I get it: you quit your job, you come over to Castle's…castle and you're wearing the same clothes you wore when you left the precinct. Maybe if you had put something else on it would be more convincing. It's about freakin' time. Do you know how much money I had riding on the two of you?"

"Money," asked Castle.

"Wait," said Beckett, "You guys were betting on us?"

"Well not all of us. Not Gates. That would have been an ethics violation on her part but yeah. Anyways, that's not why I'm here." Ryan held up the folder he had brought with him. "I'm here about your case. We got a lead on the shooter."

Beckett's heart began to race and she looked at Castle. There were too options here and instead of let it get to her she decided to take a page from Castle's book.

"Yeah I know, he threw me off a roof," Beckett said trying to make it out as a joke instead of how serious it really was.

Alexis and Martha both turned to look at Beckett, neither of them having known what really happened yesterday.

"That's not exactly what I meant. We think we may have found his next target."

Castle saw the look of worry on his mother's face and right then decided the three of them should take the conversation into the office which they did.

* * *

Ryan placed the file on the desk and was about to open it when Beckett placed a hand on his to stop him.

"Don't," she said. "Whatever is in there I don't want to know."

"Why not when we could be so close to something," Ryan said egging her on.

"Or it could just be another dead end. Either way I don't want to know. And legally I'm not a cop anymore."

"And that's my fault," Ryan said lowering his head but still keeping his eyes on Beckett, "And I'm sorry."

"It's not," Beckett said genuinely trying to ease his guilt. "I decided to resign. Ryan if it hadn't been for you I'd be right alongside my mom or Montgomery. You saved my life but I can't drudge myself into this." She looked at Castle, "Not right now."

Ryan saw the look his partner had given hers. Even when Beckett had smiled around other guys she had never looked at them in the same way, this was deeper than the rest.

Ryan nodded, "I understand. I'd probably do the same thing if the situation were reversed but Beckett even if you're not a cop you're still on this team. I mean heck just look at Castle, that hasn't stopped him."

"That is true," Castle said with a hint of pride in his voice and a full on smile.

"Well be around if you change your mind," said Ryan. He looked at the couple and smiled, "I hope things work out for you guys."

Ryan took the folder, looked at them one last time and then made his leave.


	6. Entanglement of Desire

**6. Entanglement of Desire**

* * *

Castle wrapped his arms around Beckett and she placed her head on his chest.

"You okay," he asked knowing it was a loaded question. He knew she wasn't but he needed to hear it from her.

"I can't do it Castle," she said to him, "I can't take myself back there. I know I still want justice for my mom but I can't, not now." She looked up at him into his eyes, "Not when we've just started to get things going between us."

"Things are different now Kate. You've been fighting this battle alone for so long but you don't have to anymore. If what you need is to step back then I'll move right there with you but if what you need is to continue fighting and find a place to make your stand then I'm willing to stand with you."

A tear trickled in Beckett's eye. Castle had remembered the words she had said at Montgomery's funeral just as she had remembered Castle telling her that he loved her as she lay on the ground with a bullet in her chest.

Beckett tiptoed to reach her lips to his. They kissed softly at first and then Beckett pulled away. "What I want right now is you."

She reached toward him again but Castle pulled back. "And as much as I would probably enjoy that, we can't exactly go another round with Alexis and mother here."

Beckett bit the inside of her lip and then had good solution.

"Well there is one place without interruption," Beckett said with a coy grin across her face.

* * *

It took them twenty blocks, roughly twenty to thirty minutes, but as anxious as they both were they were also satisfied in waiting as it kept the anticipation going for what was to come.

The second after Beckett had locked the door when she and Castle entered her apartment their animalistic instincts had wanted to take over but instead of jumping to each other ferociously they guided to one another. Their foreheads met and lingered there, each taking in the scent of the other. Castle leaned down and Beckett leaned up to reach his lips, gently for a moment. Beckett took hold of Castle's right hand and entwined their fingers. She smiled up at him and led the way to her bedroom.

It was a new place of intimacy for them, Castle never having been in her bedroom before. He couldn't focus too much on the details of the room however as he gave Beckett his full attention.

As they kissed they moved leisurely with one another, rhythmically. Castle lifted up Beckett's arms, removing her shirt. There she stood before him once again in her jeans and black and purple laced bra. Beckett reached for his hand and placed it in the center where her breasts joined letting his fingers linger on the scar that had come to mean so much for the two of them. After another moment she helped to remove his shirt.

Every removal of clothing was done gradually both savoring the understanding that they now belonged to each other.

There was no reason to rush. In this moment of time, time did not exist, their world fading. It was not like their first time last night where they had ravished each other after Castle had led her to his bed.

They stood, their exposed bodies touching. Beckett caressed his chest, down to his stomach, lingering until she cupped his penis in her hands. Castle jumped involuntarily at his bodily reaction. She released him and with her own body relaxed, the two drew closer until his body entered hers.

They moved to the bed, Castle on top. Their lips touching every part they could reach. Beckett's right leg bent and lifted, twisting in a way to entwine Castle's torso, locking him in.

Their left hands took hold of one another, neither of them letting go as they continued their entanglement of desire.

* * *

**~END~**


End file.
